1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-once recording medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for overwriting data in a write-once recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An innovative high density recording medium, such as a Blu-ray rewritable disc (BD-RE), for recording high quality video data and high quality audio data for a long period of time is expected to be developed and introduced to the market. Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, the BD-RE has a lead-in area, a data zone and a lead-out area that are divided and allocated. The data zone has an inner spare area (hereinafter, referred to as “ISA”) at its head portion and an outer spare area (hereinafter, referred to as “OSA”) at its rear portion, which are divided and allocated.
The BD-RE records data in units of cluster. Herein, referring to FIG. 1, the BD-RE detects whether a defective area exists in the data zone while the BD-RE records data. When the BD-RE detects defective area in the data zone, the BD-RE performs a replacement record operation in which data recorded on the defective area is recorded on the spare area, such as an ISA, and the data recorded on the ISA is replaced for the data recorded on the defective area. Thereafter, the BD-RE records location information of the defective area and location information of the ISA as management information of a defect list in the lead-in area. Accordingly, when the defective area exists on the data zone, the BD-RE performs a replacement record operation in which data recorded on the defective area is recorded on the spare area. When reproduction is performed, the data recorded on the spare area is read and reproduced instead of the data recorded on the defective area so that data record/playback error can be prevented in advance.
Recently, the standardization of the Blu-ray disc write-once (BD-WO) has been discussed among related companies. Since a write-once recording medium can be recorded only once on its entire area, the write-once recording medium (e.g., optical disc) is not physically rewritable in contrast to a rewritable recording medium (e.g., optical disc). However, in the write-once optical disc, to edit recorded data, or to correct a corresponding portion, or for the convenience of a user or a host, overwriting operations may be necessary and an efficient method enabling data to be overwritten is needed to be developed.